Mesmerised
by Oscarfudgie
Summary: Clark and Lois meet at the top of the barn late at night...(bad at summaries just read and find out!)


This is my lame attempt at a clois fan fic and I have never written Smallville stories before so you'll have to be patient and give some feedback!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and it all belongs to the WB but my fan fiction!

It's a stand alone although I may write other ones.

Clark sat in his loft, stargazing. It was a reasonably uneventful past time but it somehow gave him a sense of warmth and a vague connection to where he had come from.

It was a warm night and it was pleasant to stand and stare up the twinkling sky. He thought of his birth parents often when he looked up at the moon and stars but he never felt longing for them, he never felt an aching to know them as he was not lacking anything from his adoptive parents and he had never been neglected in any way by them, they were awesome and he just sometimes felt the consistent twinge of curiosity to find out part of who he is.

He often felt isolated from even his closest friend's because of his gifts but never from Martha or Jonathon Kent, even if they were just normal farmers and he was a powerful alien from outer space, there was always understanding and perhaps they couldn't completely contemplate what he was going through sometimes, but they didn't need to. They just kept him grounded with their love and support and being with them made him feel human which he always convinced himself he was now, perhaps not the normal definition of a human but he had the wants and desires of any other teenage boy, his troubles were just amplified more because of his background but because of his background he had saved the ones he loved countless times, he was never ungrateful just sometimes frustrated.

A shooting star streaked across the night sky and Clark smiled. He was interrupted from his thought by slow steps coming up to the loft.

"Mum?"

A seductive voice answered.

"No, someone better."

Clark looked at the stairs bewildered. Then there emerged Lois Lane, the thorn in Clark's side since the day she crashed into Smallville and planted herself in his life and not to mention his house.

Clark re thought, okay so he asked her to stay with them but he regretted that, he didn't know what he was letting himself in for, she was different and annoying sharp with verbal assaults when Clark needed them least.

However right now Clark couldn't think how much he got aggravated by Lois, he couldn't think how much better it would be if she left Smallville, he couldn't even think how much he missed his privacy and peace when she was home, not when she was wearing was she was wearing.

She had part of her hair up in curls and the rest sat at her shoulders. She had a silk red dress on that had no sleeves and didn't leave any of her curves to the imagination. It was low cut and long with a slit up the middle so her long legs could be seen and it swished and rippled when she swung her hips towards him.

He gulped, was it some sort of nightie? And why was Lois Lane who nicknamed him "tweed -ile dum" looking at him with smouldering eyes? He looked down in surprise to see knee length black boots. Surely she was possessed?

Surely he was possessed for actually wanting to be close to her?

"Gonna say anything Smallville? I mean I know women throwing themselves at you is a foreign concept but surely you know a good thing when you see it?"

Her voice was husky as the space between them closed in.

Clark just nodded, still mesmerised by the black boots.

"What are you doing up here Lois?"

His voice was barely audible as his mouth was like a desert.

Her red lips brushed his ear and he could feel the heating radiating from her but he didn't move.

"What do you think Kent? No need to be coy, I know what I want and I know you find me desirable so there's no need to avoid me anymore, I want you too."

Clark stood still and rigid as Lois's moved her fingers slowly to the buttons of his shirt.

"I avoid you because you are like a constant noise in my head and in order to stay sane I avoid you."

Lois laughed quietly.

"I promise I wont talk, just let me relieve some of that tension for you huh?"

Clark raised his eyebrows still trying to absorb what was being offered, he wasn't stupid but he was Martha Kent's son and he hadn't been raised to sleep with girl's he barely knew while his parent's were downstairs, as much as the idea was tempting, but only for a moment.

" Nope I'm good, nothing a hot bath wont fix."

"Let me run you one then."

He hadn't released all the buttons of his shirt were undone and Lois had subtly dropped the shirt from his broad shoulders. She was know running her hands appreciatively over his toned chest.

"No really I can do it my -"

He cut off by Lois's lips on his, the kiss was light but intense and he felt compelled to kiss her back. It became more passionate and she thew him on to the old sofa.

Oh no oh no this isn't right. Was all Clark's head was screaming but his impulses and heart were not fighting it.

Lois sat on his lap and put each boot on either side of him as she leant down and kissed him again.

He ran his arms up and down her back as she went to the straps of her dress. He looked up at her in awe and desire as she removed one strap and then -

"Clark!"

Clark's eyes snapped open at his mum's voice.

"I'm up"

he said groggily and rather unconvincingly.

"Well get in the shower then because we have guests remember!"

Clark definitely hadn't forgotten it would seem and he was both relieved and frustrated it was only a dream.

He took a towel out of the cupboard and entered the bathroom, he closed the door and turned on the shower.

Ten minutes later steam and heat filled the small room as Clark washed away his doubts. He stood under the hot water and closed his eyes as It washed done him, he couldn't even find peace from Lois when he was asleep, at least at least in the shower he could find comfort and solitude.

The drone of the pipes and the shower were louder then the sound of the door creaking open.

Lois in only one of Clark's flannel shirts did her hair uninhibitedly in the mirror, she put it in a ponytail to keep it out of her face while she showered.

Only after reaching for the shampoo was Clark startled by a petite figure near the sink. She was blurred by the shower curtain and he prayed to god that he was too.

"Lois what are you doing in here?"

He tried not to sound as alarmed as he was.

"What do you think Kent?"

Those words sounded hauntingly familiar.

"I'm getting myself ready to shower since I will be in a rush by the time you get out of the shower."

"We usually shower one at a time in the Kent household which means only one person in the bathroom vicinity at a time, perhaps you do it differently -"

"No need to be coy Smallville after all, you forget I'm well acquainted with Clark junior"

She made a move as if to get a second glimpse at it but Clark wrapped the shower curtain around himself protectively.

She smiled at his awkwardness.

"Fine fine don't get your knickers in a twist."

"We only have o_ne _person in the shower at a time."

he felt he needed to emphasis the fact in case Miss Lane was going to pop herself in the shower with him to save water or something. He wouldn't put it past her, in fact he wouldn't put anything past her and that's what unnerved him most. She wasn't as predictable as all the other women he had known, she was definitely a city girl.

"Oh come on Clark don't be so naive! You think there was only Mr Kent in the shower when you were on camp or something when you were younger?"

Clark let out a long and strained drone. He didn't need to think about things like that, let alone the women invading his shower time telling him about it.

"What are you doing wearing my shirt?"

He had got up the courage to look around the curtain at Lois dressed in _his _clothes. It wasn't that she didn't look good in it, she did perhaps even better then him but that wasn't the point. She had gone through his clothes.

He scolded himself mentally for thinking about Lois non - platonically, _again. _He hoped this wasn't a continual pattern.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah flannel isn't really my thing but I had nothing else to wear.

he didn't even want to debate with her anymore he just wanted her out.

"Look the sooner you go the sooner you can shower okay?"

She pouted and then grinned.

"Aww okay I guess I am going to have to be quicker if I want to perve on you and Clark junior again."

Clark looked at her incredulously.

Lois winked at him reassuringly.

"I was joking farm boy, anyway you should be flattered."

Clark snorted.

"We are not so much brother and sister as to make it inappropriate are we?"

She said innocently.

Clark cocked his head back, surprised he was feeling more comfortable then before.

"Stop tainting Jane Austen Lois!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Anything involving you is inappropriate and now if you don't mind?"

He motioned towards the door.

"Clark!"

Lois threw him a towel instinctively as he turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around him.

"Coming mum!"

He leapt out of the shower and open the door marginally.

"Yes?"

"I just thought you might need some fresh towels."

"Oh thanks."

He took them quickly even though he didn't need them and tried not to look as flustered as he felt.

"Are you okay?"

The look of concern on his mothers face made him feel guilty even though it wasn't really his fault, he lost all track of time in his verbal sparring with Lois.

"Uh huh."

"Hi Mrs Kent."

Lois appeared smiling smugly behind him.

Martha looked taken aback but as if by habit smiled graciously and turned around and left.

Clark dropped his head in embarrassment.

He turned and looked at her angrily but she just pecked him on the cheek still with a smug grin.

"I'll let you get back to it."

She looked him up and down smiling which did nothing to ease his embarrassment and swung her long ponytail around as she left him with his thoughts.

Could he never escape her?

You see he had desires and wants like any teenage boy not to mention girl troubles but they were amplified not by his background anymore but by a girl. Not any girl , a sharp, bold and painfully attractive Lois Lane.


End file.
